I Want Out
by Vayd
Summary: Alternate universe and timeline to ROTS. Set two years after the fall of the Republic-Vader struggles with his identity as a Sith and the choices he has made leading him down this path. Story of love, reunion, and redemption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story follows a different set of events from the canon works and Legends materials. My time line allows for a shift in events after Windus death in ROTS. Due to the events I have and story plans I have made the characters and their reactions and personalities will be depicted as I see fit to correlate with the events I have created in this timeline. My primary focus in this story will be the struggle between the identity of Anakin and Vader. I hope you all enjoy my take on these beloved characters in this alternate timeline! Thank you so much for reading!

 **Note: I will be uploading a new chapter weekly for this story. Sunday late afternoon will most likely be around the time of day I upload for those interested.**

 _He felt two small warm hands resting gently on his shoulders. His eyes widened as he looked up, meeting her large brown eyes, peering down at him with concern. Her face just inches from his. "Are you okay?" Padme softly asked. "What's wrong?" Her warm eyes quickly scanning across his face assessing him._

 _He was breathless, lost, transfixed in her gaze; her concern was obvious. How, how could she still look at him with love and sympathy? How, when he had done so much, too much? He was the last person she should worry herself over. He was never deserving of her. Large Tears silently stream from Anakin's wide stare. What was wrong? He hoarsely replies. "Everything."_

 _"What would you give to right your wrongs…. to erase your regrets? If you could live again with new choices, knowing what you know now would you?" "If you could touch her again" you could repent, you could explain it all."_

Fueled with anger Vader mentally pushed Anakin deep into the recesses of his mind, attempting to silence the ever present Jedi Knight within him. This wasn't the first time Vader had heard the familiar voice in his mind. And with a surge of irritation he knew it wouldn't be the last. Meditation would not drive him away, his constant unwanted companion. _"Suit yourself Anakin sighed"_ The mental anchor always weighing him down, making him a constant failure. Never the Master as a Jedi, and clearly unable to lose the knight in is mind making him only half a Sith. It's infuriating!

 _"I've sensed a change in the force- …. Would you take it all back…. Padme"_

 **PAIN**

SEARING SCORTCHING PAIN

Her name, her voice, those beautiful large brown eyes he could lose himself in- the memory of them widening in sorrowful horror as he tightened his grip around her throat- tears streaming down her perfect face.

 **PAIN**

The bright sun of Naboo casting beautiful warm rays of light dancing upon her skin. Her small perfect hands clutching onto his, her soft tender embrace. The fluttering of their hearts.

 **NOOO**

Desperation bubbled to the surface as Vader roughly pushed the voice further. Pushing the memories as far as he could. As a Sith he should respond to the immense pain they brought him, but this was always too much for the Dark Lord. With Anakin as far from the surface of his mind as possible, and the memories distant, he could breathe- the pain never subsiding, never letting him rest.

Angrily he snapped open his eyes. Having no patience or time for this foolishness Vader launched himself abruptly from his meditation chamber. Long strides brought him to his antechamber, a stoic room devoid of lavishness or excess. In this his Jedi habits remain. For in truth he could have every possession. _"just not the one that matters"_ the voice somberly whispered.

Clearly nothing of use would be achieved through meditation today Vader thought making his way to the large view port within his rooms. Soon he would be approaching the Imperial prison encampment of Hoshnir.

Standing arms clasped, he gazed darkly out into space. This prison center was one of many that had needed assessment in the two years since the since the fall of the Republic. Vader reached for the holopad near him and quickly scanned through the information on the encampment. Hoshnir, known for its top level security and information extraction capabilities. Only the truly unfortunate would ever find themselves staying within its walls Vader chuckled emptily to himself.

His eyes lazily flicked over the profile of the General in charge of the off world prison. The man was clearly unhinged, with his background showing his love for torture and proficiency in the field. In an Imperial interview for the post, he described such events as "the most honest and pure, that could ever be achieved. What I create is love, there is nothing else but complete understanding and devotion between myself and the prisoner"

Vader roughly tossed the holopad aside- General Telvk's hours were numbered. The Sith apprentice intended to kill the general and have him replaced. His talents of late had not been as dependable or useful as they once had been.

In truth he detested the man. Reaching into the force he found a surge of power as anger washed over him from the memory of Telvks more recent failures. Two Jedi had been found and brought to his center. The generals' mission was as simple as it was obvious, extract information from the fallen knights. The metal under Vaders feet started to warp as the Dark Lords anger rolled off of him in waves of palpable power.

But soon, Telvk would die; there at least Vader would have some satisfaction for the loss of information the General had caused. Thinking to himself he decided with a smirk that he would honor Telvk in some small fashion of irony, and would not make his death a quick one _. Lets see if he is as passionate for his craft when the rolls are reversed,_ Vader dryly thought to himself.

There were many reasons for the mans soon departure. The Emperors opinions with the generals failures of late where only the most recent to be named. The young Dark Lord had the responsibility of taking the brunt of the emperors' anger on all matters. The new Scars on his left arm and chest still burned, further fueling Vaders rage. No, a quick death for the General would not be permitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story follows a different set of events from the canon works and Legends materials. My time line allows for a shift in events after Windus death in ROTS. Due to the events I have and story plans I have made the characters and their reactions and personalities will be depicted as I see fit to correlate with the events I have created in this timeline. My primary focus in this story will be the struggle between the identity of Anakin and Vader. I hope you all enjoy my take on these beloved characters in this alternate timeline! Thank you so much for reading!

 **Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter! Thank you for the follows!**

Footfalls echoed down the empty corridors as the small man, Captain Layn, hurried his pace to match Lord Vaders long confident stride. So far Vaders assessment of the encampment was relatively positive. There seemed to be little waste, security did not appear to be at risk, and there were enough troopers stationed with in the prison to assist in any attempts of escape. The small captain droned on as they quickly passed through corridor after corridor and floor after floor of the off world station. Vader hardly paid the Captain any mind or real attention. His shoulders ached slightly with the added weight of his armor on his newly acquired scars. Anger surged through the young Sith as he remembered with excitement the vengeance he would soon be able to exact. "When this evaluation is complete you will arrange a private meeting between myself and general Telvk" Vader said interrupting the nervous Captains banter.

"Y-yes, of course my Lord" Layn quickly replied.

Vader looked at the young man, taking in the Captain for the first time. He was a shorter man, with a slight frame who was clearly not comfortable with the proximity to the Dark Lord, as beads of sweat rolled down his sallow face. _Good_ he thought to himself, _he ought to be frightened_. Watching the mans nervous gestures he couldn't help but feel the Captain had clearly drawn the short straw for this tour. The Captain lacked anything comparable to confidence, and was not suited for a life within the military. Why did he join? The Captains eyes briefly looked up into the looming dark eyes of Vaders helmet, before hurriedly darting away.

 _"The suit will do that"_ Yes, that was indeed its purpose. The dark armored suit added an air of intimidation and awe to those who looked upon the young Darth Vader. Without it they would be looking at a man, a young man who would be instantly recognizable as the "Hero With No Fear". He had been the once Jedi poster boy for the Republics successes on the front lines during the Clone Wars. No, Vader could not have that. The suit was necessary, it allowed him to distance himself from the Knight Anakin, and attune his mind to the harsher realities of that of a Sith Apprentice.

Captain Layn audibly swallowed nervously, recapturing Vaders attention. He was still looking down at him. Vader lifted his arm gesturing forward "Continue Captain."

Layn lead Vader downward through the station to the next floor. The holopad in Layns hands noted the floor was a higher security level for reasons that became clear the moment the turbolift doors had opened. This level was clearly being used specifically used for information extraction. Low moans could be heard rolling off the walls, gasps, cries and shrieks of pain. Sobs and disturbing moments of silence licked around the two men. The pain and fear emanating from the many prisoners on this detention level sent electrifying currents of excitement to the Dark Lord. Tentatively tapping into the force he tasted a clear shot of power, as often was the case around such places, where the Dark Side sits waiting like a serpent to strike.

Vader had grown accustomed to this necessary practice and the men that it called to its profession. During his first few months as a Sith Apprentice he had questioned the Emperor on such tactics, thinking of them as inhumane and dishonorable. He had learned a valuable lesson that day, never question. Never show compassion. The Sith were not forgiving, and did not tolerate weakness. The onslaught of mental and physical torment that Vader had to endure for the questioning of his masters decisions was excruciating. Sidious knew how to best destroy the "Hero With No Fear".

Showing him his failings over and over, the battle with Obi-wan, his attack on Padme, and with that the knowledge of her death. This mental form of torture combined with a volley of force lightning strikes was enough to temporarily silence the ever present voice of Anakin Skywalker. From the point forward Vader made certain to silence him as often as possible. He would not allow Sidious to suspect the Jedis constant presence.

 _"It is inhumane.,, you know it"_

As the Captain and the Sith continued forward through the detention floor Vaders mind drifted to the battle with Obi-wan. Keenly remembering his failures as a Jedi, and with a surge of regret quickly pushed away the results of the battle.

After the death of Jedi Master Windu, Darth Sidious had quickly dispatched his newly named Apprentice to the outer rim planet of Mustafar. His first act was to strike down the Separatist leaders awaiting his arrival on the planet. Anger pulsed through the Dark Lord as the memories became harder to ignore. He had no idea at the time what cruelty awaited those Jedi left on Corusant. Darth Sidious had exacted order 66, and had stormed the Jedi temple alongside troop 501st, killing all Jedi found within the temple. To Anakins horror he hadn't even spared the younglings.

Vaders fist clenched, he hated the emperor. He had never meant for any of this to happen. This wasn't what was supposed to have happen! He was supposed to have stopped the war! He was supposed to save Padme! He had eaten up empty promise after promise like a meal for a starving man. Now it was too late. After killing the Separatist leaders Anakin had seen the approaching Nubian ship. Rushing to Padme…

 **PAIN**

Vader forcefully pushed at the memory. _"No, not this time"_ the Jedi spoke sharply _._ He watched helplessly as the memory took hold, his hand tightening around her throat, the surge of power, the sudden crushing realization that he had attacked her. That he wasn't in control any longer. _If it wasn't for cursed Obi-wan she would be safe! She wouldn't have died!_ She would be with him now! _"Obi- wan did not harm her, you didn't need anyones help with that. "Anakin gravely replied._

The young Captain Layn jumped as lights start blinking, bursting around the two men. Venomous power rolled off the Dark Lord the memories kept their assault.

Obi-wan had snuck onto her ship, he had seen the security holovid showing the death of Jedi Master Windu, he had watched Anakin bend his knee and accept the Sith as Master. He went on to accuse Anakin of order 66 in the same breathe. He had betrayed the Jedi and all that he was as the chosen one. News of the attack on the Jedi temple shook Anakin to the core. The disappointment on Obi-wans face quickly washed any sympathies away, _why was he always so disappointed in him?! WHY?!_ The older Jedi master unwittingly had broken the feeble chains that held the awakened dragon with in the Dark Lord at bay. Passion, fear, anger all rolled off of him as he lashed out at his former friend and Master. Volley after volley of attacks quickly followed. In a brutal fight between Sith and Jedi as they struck at each other with everything they possessed. Both ready to strike the finishing blow with each thrust of their sabers.

Vader took a deep breath and steadied his anger, releasing some of the tension from the memory. He angrily stepped forward on his robotic left leg, a souvenir of the fight with his former Master. The battle had ended in a way the Emperor had deemed most unfitting, as he struck down his new apprentice with lighting. The dual had ended in a draw, this would be the last that Vader did not walk away victor. While Obi-wan had managed to out maneuver him, Anakin was quicker launching a quick volley of attacks that severed the older Jedi Masters left arm. Leaving him subsequently wide open for Obi-wans thrust at the Siths left leg. Both had been injured, neither fatally.

Falling to the ground in a moment of shock the young apprentice could only watch as Obi-wan hastily made his escape. Soon thereafter the Emperor arrived. Vader had thought his arrival meant help and approval for his efforts. He had been wrong. It seemed that a large divide stood between the Jedi principles for failure and the Sith. The Siths were simple. Failure was not an option. After a week of torment at his masters hands and the attachment of his new leg Vader was eager to find Padme and right his wrongs. Even during the hours of torment the Emperor had subjected him to due to his failures against his former master, he still worried for her, needed to know that she was ok. That she was safe. This was all for her. Where is Padme? He had asked is she alright? Is she safe?" Nothing could prepare him for Sidious' hesitant reply "It seems in your anger you killed her. "

The anguish he had experienced only moments ago was nothing, was a cool breeze to this. A gentle drop of rain compared to the striking blow that hit him now. He would take his earlier torment from his master a thousand fold over this. "It – it can't be true. I felt her SHE WAS ALIVE!" He had screamed out in panic and desperation!

"L-Lord Vader" spoke the Captain.

Misted eyes focused again as The Dark Lord sharply turned to face the young captain.

"Are – are you quite alright my lord" Layn gently asked.

Vader suddenly took notice of his clenched fists, many of the lights were flickering, some had even fallen broken, shattered on the floor. With effort he relaxed his hold on the force.

"Spare me your concerns Captain, if you have any worries they should be saved for yourself." Vader snapped venomously.

"Q-quite right my lord, let us continue."


	3. Chapter 3

This time the torturers did not hold back. During the first few months of her stay here, she had thought they never did. She had been too inexperienced in the early months at being a toy to those who brought her pain to recognize their talents. But over time she had learned, she now knew they had infinite patience, and infinite ways to make her suffer. They were usually methodical with pain, making sure that she felt each break, each hope rise and fall. The two men who had been her only companions for the duration of her stay usually enjoyed watching her face twist and distort with anguish under their skillful hands. She knew they enjoyed asking her question after question while she was gagged; they enjoyed punishing her for not being able to answer them. Sometimes the two delighted in just taking things from her. Like the night they had decided she did not need heat, she had spent days shivering in the small hole she called home. When frost had started to show in the room, and her fingers and toes felt like ice, she had thought she would freeze to death. She had hoped they would turn the heat back on. They had not. Similarly when they decided she must endure without clothing, or food, or sleep.

She had to admit they were excruciatingly perfect through and through, for they had always given her a pattern, something to know, something to cling to in the circle of pain. They would never beat her twice in a row. She had supposed to herself that the pattern perhaps existed just for a moment like this, to take it away, like everything else.

This time was different, she knew after the first blow to the head that their intentions were of a new making. She was no longer useful to them; despite each snap of her bones and each scream brought forth to her lips they did not slow their work. Tying her arms above her head to a chain latched to the ceiling above, her knees skimming the cold metal floor beneath, they ripped open the back of her basic utilitarian gown, she knew what would come next, but nothing can prepare you for the stealing snap and tear of a razor whip across your flesh. The pain stole the breath from her lungs, and her newly broken ribs screamed out in protest as her muscles tensed and tried in vain to struggle away. It had only been two days since her last session. This was too soon, normally they would wait. While the man behind her brought the whip down on her flesh at a furious pace, the other sat in front of her watching eyes alight with excitement and joy, he roughly grabbed her face in his hands bringing her closer to him just to watch her scream out. She tried to bite down on her lip, tried with everything she had not to cry out, not to give them this in her final moments. To remember the brave young woman she once was. This was a mistake. The man in front of her quickly grabbed a knife from a medical stand by the wall and with a ferocious thrust brought the weapon down harshly into her leg. A smile started to twitch at the corners of his mouth, needing more he attacked her with a powerful blow leaving her femur broken. As her eyes blurred taking in black spots on the outskirts of her vision, the last thing she saw before she passed out was a gleaming smile.

How long they were there she had no way of knowing, time seemed to bend when were forced to endure the level of pain specialized with in these walls. When they had had their fill they left her still bound. With a weak roll of her head she took a quick assessment of her surroundings and condition, there was no doubting it now. Hands bound above her, one arm clearly broken from its unnatural angle as it hung, blood streamed down the side of her head. The modest dress she once wore was in tatters in the corner of the room, limply hanging there she saw blood pooling around her knees, she couldn't even feel her back anymore. She had blacked out from this "appointment" multiple times, yet clearly they had not relented even then. This was the day she would die.

 _"I'm going to die."_ Padme winced momentarily from the pain her chest caused by the simple increase of air. A broken rib must have punctured one of her lungs. Funny, she would have thought blood loss would have done her in... yet surprisingly the pain seemed to be diminishing, her body felt almost warm. _Good_ she thought. She was undoubtedly ready for this life of torment and torture to be over. Just a hollow shell now, the strong vibrant independent woman was long gone. Too many broken bones, too many frozen nights had slowly taken her bit by bit. Thinking back on her life, Padme felt a sense of sorrow for the death of the young woman she had once been. She had been something incredible, first the youngest elected Queen, unsure but strong, then Senator filled with determination and an unwavering moral compass that guided her through trial after trail. Memories flooded back to the barely conscious woman as she recalled these important moments.

But now here she was, broken, alone and dying. All of her life's dedication and devotion to the Republic had been for what? Was any of it worth it? Her sacrifices as Queen accomplished what exactly…? A few years of peace for her peoples.. Selfishly she thought back to all of the years of sacrifice she had put herself through believing that she was aiding something great, something that must always be protected. Never giving in to her own desires, only ever opening herself up to one person, and they could never really be.

A shallow cough from her lips brought a slick of blood racing down her face and onto the floor in front of her hanging head. It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe. _It's almost over now,_ taking a breath as best she could _I am not afraid to die_ she thought to herself, maybe the old Padme was still their somewhere after all.

Blacking out momentarily, she dreamt the same dream she always had; His face, her Ani, the warm Naboo sun making the jewel blue of his eyes dance as he gazed adoringly at her. They were on her home planet, she was safe, and they were in love. Nothing could part them, and nothing would stop their love for one another. A quiet warm breeze feathered across her skin. She could smell the grass and hear in the distance one of the many waterfalls that speckled the planet. He was her soul. He was her husband. She would follow him through time, as she knew he would for her. Contentedly she sighed as he gently caressed her face. But like their life together, things could not exist in a state of peaceful bliss. His once calm azure gaze suddenly turned steely as his hand quickly moved from her face to a deadly grip around her small neck. Hate pouring out of him as she stared, transfixed in shock and horror, captivated like a moth a flame. The landscape of her planet detonated around her into a blistering dead world with scorching pools of lava. "Ani.. N.. No" she tried to call out, but his grip only tightened as his eyes turned crimson.

Coughing Padme awoke to find herself aching everywhere, more blood spilled from her lips. Her eyes were much heavier now, fluttering in a dance of desperation to stay clutching onto consciousness. Why does everything hurt? Just moments ago she felt so little, she had felt warm, almost comforted by the knowledge of her passing. Now pain ripped through her small broken body and the once glowing warmth was replaced with ice. _I guess nothing can be easy in this life, not even in death_ she thought despairingly to herself. The ache in her heart almost too much to bear. _It's cruel really._ Bitterly remembering her dream, tears stream down the former senators face. How could this all have happened to her; to them? What made this happen, where did they go wrong? The image of her beautiful childrens faces. So small and soft, they were perfection. But far too quickly, like her love, they were snatched away from her too. Again leaving her alone in the darkness. A sudden stab of pain in her heart caused her to gasp. Breathing was becoming impossible, her hands bound above her head grew cold and for the first time she noticed she couldn't feel her legs anymore. It felt as if a slow frost was creeping along her, blanketing her fragile body.

In those last few moments she thought she felt something, something faint, a small glimmer of something sweet and familiar. It reminded her of her husband.

She could smell the grass again, hear the soft lull of waterfalls in the distance. A small weak smile spread across her bloodied pale chapped lips. "Ani" her rough frail voice managed to contentedly sigh. Her warm eyes fluttered close "I love you" She whispered before darkness descended upon her.


	4. Chapter 4

Vader and Captain Layn had continued their slow, tedious progress through the prison. Vader paid little attention to the nervous ramblings of the Captain as they proceeded to inspect floor after floor. The young Captain looked as though he felt uncomfortable with any lingering amount of silence, the Dark Lord thought to himself, as such he appeared to be doing his best at filling any chance of silence with his annoying voice. Vaders eyes narrowed as he felt his patience running thin. He wished Layn would shut up! The Captain started to explain the new equipment that the facility would benefit from, as well as how an increase in funding from the Empire could be used for more expansions, all was information that the meek Captain would never have dared to mention on his own accord. General Telvk clearly was starting their meeting early through the inexperienced young man, the Sith apprentice speculated. At the mention of "increased funding" Vaders head quickly snapped to look down at Layn glaring at him behind the mask. The motion caught the Captains attention, and silence was finally created as his eyes frightfully widened. With a dry throat Layn quickly took back his earlier comments, hastily backpedalling. "No-not that we don't make do perfectly at current capacity my Lord." He Stuttered.

"Good." Vader curtly replied.

They continued onward, finally reaching the last of the high security levels. This floor was devoid of anything, _Were there even prisoners kept on this level_? The Dark Lord wondered. Marching forward through corridor after corridor the two men were met with nothing but emptiness. Internally the Sith angrily scoffed. _Yes clearly an expansion is needed what with the overcrowding situation_.. Vader thought as he rolled his eyes behind the dark mask.

Layn had started up his blather of information deemed relevant enough to tell the Dark Lord again. Barley listening, his attention was caught every so often at words like, special intelligence, top security, extraction. These were the words he used to explain the use of this floor, and subsequently why it was devoid of prisoners. Apparently all the captives had been taken care of recently, found to no longer be of use. Nodding, Vader stopped listening again, it wasn't the Captains fault exactly, the information may have been relevant but nothing captured his interest for long. That was one quirk he never seemed to rid himself of from his previous life.

The two men rounded another corridor in a series of maze like turns when Vader he heard a sound that stopped his blood in his veins "Ani….." a soft whisper danced across his skin. The Sith snapped his head around instinctually, desperately searching for the familiar source. Vader turned his head around sharply searching for her face. He had heard her, he felt her. His heart took up a frantic rhythm, doubling its efforts, it thundered in his chest. " I love you .." THERE, he heard her again! Shock marred his masked face, eyes widening. Suddenly everything burst into color. He felt a gentle pull, and a warm familiar flicker just out of reach. Tears leaked out of his eyes. As he was enveloped in the feeling of her, his wife, she was alive! Fully unaware of himself the Sith clasped a large hand to his chest, shoulders curled forward. He could feel her. A rare genuine smile crossed over his lips as he reached into her Force signature hoping to lock onto Padme and find the soothing calming bond that had always grounded him. His heart fluttered faster and his chest tightened as a long forgotten emotion struck him hard. Elated, he pushed harder searching out their shared link, the tentative force signature was so weak, and seemed to constantly flutter through his grasp, with a final push he latched on. He was met with horror. The fleeting smile and warm glow instantly vanished as he realized his love, his life, his second chance, was about to be torn from him again.

With a Force enhanced push, Vader took off running at a furious pace, metal bent around his feet and the small Captain, all but forgotten, was thrown back from the wall of energy that hit him hard, knocking him to the ground. Everything was enhanced as he desperately reached out to her signature, he needed to get to her now! He could not risk losing her again! Not now! Not when she was alive! He could feel himself nearing her location, pushing into the Force for another bout of agility he tore his way through the prison. Eyes wild with panic, fear, desperation, love, need, he rounded the last corner to a large open cell. He had found his heart in time for it to crash, burning around him.

Blanching behind the mask doubt immediately hit him, _She won't make it_ , he didn't have time to stop she needed medical attention now. This room, the amount of blood, her arms tied above her body hanging in a broken mass of flesh and blood. Instantly sent waves of pain radiating through his body, the grim scene reminded him of another painful memory, another loved one torn from his life. He could do nothing then, he was too late, this time would be different. He rushed into the room and unbound her arms with his saber in one strike. Her limp body falling into his arms, wide eyes filled with anguish and horror as he stared down at the small woman, so broken. He noticed her back then, chocking back the sick that rose to his throat, He had seen his share of atrocities and in fact caused many, but to see the torn ripped chunks of flesh hanging from his wifes unconscious form was something he could never have been prepared for. Fear engulfed him as he tried to gently hold her, _she isn't going to make it_. He took hold of her limp form as carefully as if she were glass and took off. _She isn't going to make it_ he repeated nearly mad, her injuries were too severe, with each long Force enhanced stride he could feel her signature weakening, her very life force fading through his hands. He needed to be faster, he wasn't going to save her. _NOOOOOO_ he internally cried out _. I have to save her, I CANT LOSE HER AGAIN!_ He thought as he darted through the prison. He could not discern a medical bay with the capabilities she would need that was close enough. The closest med bay would be aboard his ship, _Will she make it that far?_ She was going to die. _"NO! DO NOT GIVE UP! We will save her! Let me help you!" Anakin Roared._ For the first time since his new name, in an act of sheer desperation he responded. _IF YOU CAN HELP ME SAVE HER THEN DO IT! DO ANYTHING YOU NEED, JUST SAVE HER!_ He yelled in desperation and panic at the Jedi. Anakin Responded with a sudden surge of power the likes of Vader had never felt before, the power tore through his body leaving him momentarily breathless. He could feel the surge of power ripping through him leaving no nerve untouched. His blood boiled beneath the new energy coursing through him. " _Let go."_ Anakin demanded. Never stopping his furious pace to his ship, Vader without hesitation gave himself over to the knight as he relinquished his tightly bound control. The power was too much, it was too pure, it was too foreign now…. the taste of it he could remember from his former life, but never in such an amount, never so unstoppable as what was flowing through him now. The Dark Lord knew the moment it touched his heart he was not worthy to wield it, but Anakin was, and if he could save her, then he would let him come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, just wanted to do a quick update. First off thank you so much for reading, and the new follows :) means so much to me. I had intended to have this be a weekly updated story, but for the time being I'm going to have to push that off to monthly- Hopefully I can go back to weekly updates soon! I've had some family things come up and wont be able to dedicate the time I want to the story for a bit. Hope you all can understand, THAT SAID when I do have extra time I fully intend to be writing and editing as much as possible.**

 **And now to the story**.

It had felt like drowning, if the experience could be considered a pleasant one. If you could enjoy total detachment from the world. He felt so heavy, so deep under the cool waters of his mind. Moving? He was still moving right? He needed to move, yet he was so heavy, so slow, and infinitely tired. With a sigh he thought for a moment he could rest, could almost slip away entirely into the calm lull of the ocean of his mind. It was so quiet there, and safe. Gently he started to close his eyes giving into the serenity that surrounded him. Flashing light shining behind his heavy lids caught his attention. Why was there light here? Why was it so bright? It was growing uncomfortable now, he felt too heavy. It was too dark, making the blinding flash only more painful. Wasn't there something important he was doing? He should be somewhere else! His lungs burned, at the intense pain as he tried in vain to thrash, but his limbs didn't belong to him. He felt fire lick through his body, running molten through his veins. Sudden burst of light pulsed in front of him. Images flooding his brain so fast he could hardly comprehend.

Blue light glowed around his hands as he gently wrapped Padme in its aura. Hands, his hands? He had watched there hypnotic movements as they tirelessly worked over her body, keeping her stable until he could reach the med bay.

Wild blind running. Running breathless with ferocious speed that left everything behind him in a blur.

Looking down at her face, so hollow, her cheekbones raised, harsh dark circles under her closed eyes. Eyes he had wished were open to him, dried blood covering her battered body. The blue aura casting dancing shadows across her bone stretched skin.

People yelling, startled as he dashed to his ship. His body was violently shaking.

Finally he reached the sterile white walls of the medical bay. Those hands. he watched as they gently placed his wife onto the clinic bed. He put her on the bed didn't he?

Medical droid units flooding into the room, pushing past him as they quickly surrounded the unconscious woman. Immediately they started working over her frail body.

The shaking wouldn't stop. And with a sudden drop everything burst into color, sounds became crystal clear. He could smell the sterile scent of the medical room, taste the metallic tang in the air. He could see Padme unconscious on the bed as droid after droid attended to her. The light that had covered her like an ethereal veil vanished.

Suddenly Vader had felt a vicious wave wash over his body, as he hastily pulled off his dark helmet and emptied the contents of his stomach into the small waste bin in the corner of the room. His body felt heavy and spent, as he collapsed onto the floor. He carefully flexed his fingers in a pathetic attempt to stop them from shaking. Closing his eyes he concentrated on breathing. Slowly he forced air into his lungs, and back out. The sick rot feeling in his veins would not subside. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his face. His eyes pointlessly rolled around in his skull. He took another deep breath, steadying the thundering pace of his heart.

Thankfully he did feel the tremors that had rocked through his body start to slowly subside. _"It's ok, you're going to be okay."_ Anakin hushed _"More importantly will she?"_ the Jedi choked out. Vaders eyes Snapped open scanning over his wifes body as the droids continued their work. Is she in pain? Vader asked. A long silent pause followed by a grave sigh, Anakin responded hoarsely "Yes." His stomach instantly tightened, heaving into the bin beside him again. Breathless he sat there on the floor of the medical room a whirlwind of questions and concerns tearing through his mind, his eyes never leaving her. How long had he sat there he could not recall. Time seemed to almost slow to a stop at one point when the heart monitor flat lined. His eyes widened and with a trembling body he tried to stand, desperation flashing in his tortured eyes as he watched the monitor. The droids doubling their efforts returned her heart to a weakened rhythm.

The only solace the young Sith had in these hours of torment was the knowledge that he was not alone in this. With every complication on that medical table, with every doubt he possessed he could feel Anakins worry as well. They were together in this, both holding their breath desperate that she would be okay. That they were for once not too late.

At some point many of the droids had left the room, leaving only a few to watch over the unconscious woman. A 2-1B surgical droid approached the sunken Sith.

"She is stable. And will be unconscious for some time." The monotonous mechanical voice spoke. "She will remain in a medically induced coma and be moved to a Bacta tank for multiple bouts of intensive treatments. Once she is cleared from intensive care she will require much assistance during her healing process." The surgical droid continued on detailing the damages that had been inflicted upon his wife. As the droid continued to list atrocity after atrocity, the Dark Lord wished he could feel anger, wished desperately for something to take away this pain, to replace it with a determined ferocity that he had grown accustomed too. But try as he might he felt weak, and so very frightened. In his powerful hands he held the life of the most fragile bird, and it terrified him.

Broken ribs, fractured skull, malnourishment, shattered femur, internal bleeding, liver damage, ulcers of the stomach, severe blood loss, punctured lung, were listed from the surgical droid. The droid when on to describe the necessary rehabilitation that would be required for a decent recovery, along with the potential for psychiatric review. Vader was confused by this for a moment, "psychiatric review?" In a new wave of grief he remembered how she came by these injuries. This was no flight crash, this was slow intentional harm. And as deep and painful as bodily harm can be, nothing is as painful and haunting as psychological torture. He roughly swallowed down the bile that rose up his throat.

Any doubts that had filled his mind were shattered as he slowly made his way to her bedside. Looking down at this fragile creature his worry was re-written and replaced with a warm glow in his chest, as he felt air push into his lungs, and felt the familiar surge of emotion whip through his body. Strength slowly returning to him, she was here, she was alive. The glow burned hotter still as his eyes bright amber looked down at her fading to a slate grey. This was his wife, his love, and his purpose. He would do anything necessary for his angel. His eyes, not yet the azure blue they once were, slowly closed, focusing on his breathing. Moments later his eyes snapped open, his stare flashing dangerously like a storm. With another deep breath one thing was for certain, there would be retribution.


End file.
